Les pluies de Castamere
by Laena16
Summary: Sansa est seule désormais. Elle n'a plus personne vers qui se tourner. Elle va donc retourner là où sa vie a commencée.. [ Petit texte sur la chanson " The Rains of Castamere " que j'ai essayée de rendre approprié.]


_**Sansa est seule désormais. Du moins le croit-elle.**_

_**Elle a donc décidée de retourner là où sa vie a commencée..**_

* * *

Sansa remonta la cape sur ses épaules, les yeux rivés sur la forteresse. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était plus resplendissante qu'un joyau. Le joyau du Nord. Winterfell. Beaucoup de noms sur ce château quand elle ne voulait n'en mettre qu'un seul ; maison.

Elle passa la grande porte et se retrouva dans la cour principale déserte. Les assaillants du château l'avaient bien vite délaissé, aussi n'entendait-elle que ses pas lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le centre de la forteresse. Elle détourna les yeux en voyant un squelette sur le billot de fer. Elle s'interdisait de penser à quoi que ce soit dans ces lieux. Elle rentra dans la grande salle à manger du château, où le silence assourdissant paraissait inhabituel pour quelqu'un ayant toujours vu cette salle remplie de joie et de rires. Elle s'approcha des longues tables de banquet et se remémora cette nuit là, quand la famille royale était venue à Winterfell. Elle se rappela leurs noms, à tous, tous qui étaient assis. Elle revit comme en songe le visage de Cersei, et des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux. Sansa regarda le hall vide, et soudain la vérité s'imposa d'elle-même. Lentement, une chanson vint à ses lèvres, une chanson qui ne pouvait qu'aller à merveille à sa situation. Elle commença à fredonner doucement, pour elle-même, en admirant la voûte de la salle..

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low ?_

Sansa revit le visage de son père, plaisantant avec le roi Robert. Il avait toujours été insolent avec lui, le traitant comme un frère et non pas comme un roi. Il lui avait toujours parlé avec franchise, mais tout le monde pensait que c'était un crime de lèse-majesté de s'entendre parler de la sorte par un vassal..

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

Père a sous-estimé les Lannister, et il en a payé le prix, pensa Sansa en arpentant les couloirs de son enfance. Son regard s'attarda sur une tapisserie les représentant tous. Les visages souriants de son père, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur ne firent qu'augmenter les larmes qui déjà coulaient depuis un bon moment. Comment son père n'avait-il pas vu qu'il se frottait à plus grand que lui ? Lui, le grand stratège, n'avait pas su voir à quel point le lion était puissant ?

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws. And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

Robb, soupira Sansa en entrant dans ce qui fût la chambre de son frère aîné. Quand père nous disait que tu lui ressemblais, personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que lui.. Trop fier, trop présomptueux que tu étais, grand frère, tu n'as pas vu la mâchoire du lion s'abattre sur le cou du loup.. Tu as cru pouvoir leur résister toi aussi, mais maintenant.. c'est fini..

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke. That lord of Castamere._

Sansa se laissa tomber par terre, en proie à ses pensées et à des tremblements incontrôlables. Elle revit encore et encore, tournoyant dans sa tête, son père essayant vainement de défendre sa cause auprès des Lannister. Elle ressentit encore la rage et la haine l'envahir quand elle vit Joffrey exulter en disant « Tuez le ! ».

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall. With no one there to hear.. _

Papa, Maman, Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran, Rickon... Ils sont tous partis, morts ou vivants. Et je suis seule, maintenant. Seule à ressasser mes souvenirs. Seule.. Si... seule..

Sansa s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre aux vitres disparues et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Plus personne ne reviendrait ici.. Personne ne verrait comment le joyau du nord dépérissait, comment la grande famille Stark allait suivre toutes les maisons disparues. Sansa lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre et se sentit happée par le vide. Elle sentit le vent fouetter son visage, un lourd choc, et puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

La pluie commença à tomber sur le château désert. Elle résonna avec d'autant plus de forces dans la grande salle de banquet. La pluie se transforma en déluge, et elle lava les dernières traces de force et de vie sur le visage de Sansa.

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall.._  
_And not a soul to hear... _

_And not... a soul.. to hear._


End file.
